ufksamericafandomcom-20200215-history
Lamberto I of Samerica
Lamberto I (23 September 1080 – 10 August 1151) was King of Samerica from 9 July 1132 until his death in 1151. He was the adopted son of King Roger I of Samerica. King Lamberto was a prominent figure of the First Crusade and spent the majority of his adult life in the Middle East. Early Life Lamberto was born on the 23 September 1080 AD in Elyysium, Eastern Samerica. His parents were Lord Ferdinand Corsini of Elyysium and Princess Antonia, sister of King Roger I of Samerica. His parents were murdered in 1082 in Tunis, after his father and been sent as an Emmissary. The two-year-old Lamberto, was adopted by King Roger I of Samerica and his wife, Queen Maria, who only had one son, thus making Lamberto, second in line for the Samerican throne. At the age of 15, Prince Lamberto was made Governor of Palermo, whilst his father and brother were away fighting in Ifriqiya. However, his reign as Governor was short lived, with the arrival of the First Crusade. Lamberto sought the permission of King Roger I of Samerica, who granted his request. The First Crusade Lamberto was deeply religious, and wished to fight in the Holy Land, so when the call was raised for the First Crusade, he was one of the first to take the cross. Lamberto left Palermo at the end of August 1096 at the age of 16, with a large company that included his wife Maria. He left Lord Beca de Potenza, his brother-in-law to govern Palermo. The main crusader armies left Europe around the appointed time in August 1096. Prince Lamberto arrived in Constantinople after Hugh of Vermandois and Godfrey. Lamberto's contingent consisted of about 7,500 infantry and 3,200 cavalry. In return for food and supplies, Emperor Alexius of the Byzantine Empire requested the leaders to swear fealty to him and promise to return to the Byzantine Empire any land recovered from the Turks. Lamberto wasted no time in swearing alliegance to Emperor Alexius, who was also the father of his wife Maria. Alexius in return put 3,000 men under Lamberto's banner, to help his son-in-law. The Siege of Nicaea - May 14 to June 19, 1097 The Battle of Dorylaeum - July 1, 1097, The Siege of Antioch - 1097 and 1098 The Siege of Jerusalem - June 7 to July 15, 1099 The Battle of Ascalon took place on August 12, 1099 In 1100, Prince Lamberto, having seen action in all the major battles in the First Crusade, had ammassed much respect, but what he desired was land of his own in the Holy Land. He therefore set out alone, south for Gaza. Lamberto conquered Gaza from the Fatimids in 1100. After Lamberto's victory, King Baldwin I of Jerusalem granted the Lordship of Gaza and the surrounding region to Prince Lamberto and the Knights Templar. One of Lamberto's first acts was to have the Great Mosque converted into the Cathedral of Saint John and a castle constructed. The Battle of Ramla - September 7, 1101 The third Battle Ramla - August 27, 1105 Marriages Lamberto married Maria Arete Komnene, daughter of the Byzantine emperor Alexios I Komnenos and Irene Doukaina in 1095 AD. There marriage was an act of unity between the Kingdom of Samerica and the Byzantine Empire. Spouses Lamberto and Maria had three children, Niccolo, Cencius and Sandra. Category:Samerica Category:Samerican Monarchs Category:Crusades